Events
An Event (Episode) is a limited themed occurrence which offers special rewards that include new and more powerful character cards and weapons. Early Events also gave x2 or x3 bonus when selling or upgrading cards. Types of Episodes There are four different types of Events/Episodes: Raid Boss, Campaigns, PvP, and Team Battle. ''Raid Boss Events'' This type of Event/Episode consists of encountering and battling powerful "bosses" alone or with help. Bosses are the event reward cards, given stats based upon a as many as 9 (Event Bosses Analysis ) levels (NOT to be confused with the levels of a character card). Players may select a bonus to their deck's attack power based upon the number of Battle Cubes selected. Many of the latter bosses in an event are too strong for one player to take down without a significant investment of Battle Cubes, so an in-game help request is available, allowing the player to ask for help from Allies and the player base at large. To aid in taking down the bosses, Raid Cards are offered either for purchase from the Tiered Space Bridge or via Ruby Medals. Each episode is also targeted at a specific faction, and character cards of that faction using weapons of that faction are given a 5% boost to their ATK (20% if all cards in the 9-character team are using faction weapons). ''Campaign'' A new type of event was introduced during the "Covert Operations" event. They can also be called "Special Dungeon" Events "In the new Campaign Episode you must bring your strongest deck of cards and fight your way through increasingly difficult waves of enemies and bosses! There are 3 Episode Campaigns; Easy, Medium and Hard. Each Campaign consists of a series of battlefields and missions, each of which becomes tougher while you progress through the campaign. The tougher the enemies, the more points and rewards you earn. Defeated enemy cards can be captured using Energon Nets and Energon Chains. Use these captured cards to improve your deck, level up your cards and complete your Cyberdex. Capturing cards also grant you more points and give extra rewards! Each Campaign has an unique boss that is an Evolution Card. Clear the battlefields to reach these bosses and defeat them. Then you can capture the card and evolve the card up. On the Hard campaign the battlefields from 5 and up each feature the Evolution Card boss, and the higher the battlefield the higher the capture chance! Your accumulated points total gives you a leaderboard position. At the end of the event, your final ranking grants you rewards." -From the in-game event description ''Player-versus-Player (PvP) Introduced in The Omega Corps event during '''September to Remember pack', this type focused on pure PvP by allowing players to "show off your card collection and deck-building skills, and will be a proving ground to test your team vs. your friends!" Rank It is possible to attain ranks via successfully beating opponents. "Your rank will give you a boost to ATK power for your team outside of PvP Episodes! As your Rank increases, you will earn Rank Rewards and face off against more and more challenging opponents." As of Mockery Of Justice, the ranks available are: *Scout (starting rank) *First Scout *Master Scout *Corporal *Sergeant *Cavalier *First Cavalier *Master Cavalier *Lieutenant *LT. Commander *Commander *Captain *Major *Magnus *Trion Win Streaks As one defeats more and more players in a row on a single battle ground, his\her Win Streak increases. The more it is, the higher the rewards for beating next opponent and the more points you get. After reaching Win Streak of 50, player can get a free Raid Card. In the PvP event Land,Sea,or Air, raid cards could be received, via ruby bridges. Ruby medals can be obtained by achieving high win streaks. ''Team Battle'' A new type of event was introduced during the "Dark Cybertron" event. Team Battle is brand new type of episode that combines cooperative and competitive gameplay mechanics: it allows you to team-up with other players and compete against other teams in a battle for superiority. Pre-Registration Unlike the other episodes, the Team Battle episode has a pre-registration period. 24 hours before the episode starts, you can sign up and pre-register for the episode. This means you are queued for team generation and can start participating as soon as the episode begins. Players who do not pre-register can still participate in the episode, but may have to wait until enough players have joined to create two new teams that can be matched against each other. Teams Upon joining the episode you are assigned to a team. Your team is then matched against another rival team. Both teams must score as many points as possible by defeating bosses. The goal is to earn more points than the opposing team, and therefore win the day. To earn these points, you scan for bosses in Missions and attack them using your Battle Energy. As soon as your team locates the boss, the boss' location is shared with your team members and all of you can attack the boss. Only by working together as a team, can you hope to defeat the super-powerful bosses and win the day! Days Each day, any individual team competes against one other team, the goal is to become the winning team for the day. At the end of each day, the losing teams are disbanded and new teams are formed from all members of that day's losing teams. The winning teams from the day before stay together. All players who are members of the winning team get a DAY WIN score point added to their episode stats. At the end of the episode, the number of acquired DAY WIN points determines which rewards you will earn. These rewards can be seen in the rewards gallery under DAY WINS. If both teams have the same number of points at the end of the day, then both teams lose and no player on either team is granted any DAY WIN points. Interbellum The end of a day is followed by an interbellum of non-combat. The interbellum is a period between the battle of the last day and the one to come in the next day. At the end of the interbellum, the losing team is disbanded. At the start of the next day, all players that were in a losing team are then assigned to new teams that will be matched up against each other. The winning team stays together and waits during this period to be matched up against a new team. During this interbellum period, each player on a winning team can continue to use the Team Wall to discuss tactics and coordinate episode participation. A new wall is created at the start of the next day when new teams are formed. Synthetic Energon Synthetic Energon supercharges any TRANSFORMER character that uses it, making him or her stronger, faster, and more powerful. Synthetic Energon is a resource that is collected by scanning in missions. The Synthetic Energon found by players is added to a shared resource pool that benefits the whole team. The more Synthetic Energon the team collects the bigger the battle bonus multiplier for Team Battle boss fights. The battle-bonus multiplier increases the attack power of all your cards in all battles against episode bosses. At the end of the day all Synthetic Energon is reset. Even if your team wins the day the collection will not carry over to the next day. Combo Points Combo Points are a battle bonus multiplier added to a single boss that is attacked by you and your team. By attacking the boss, you will add combo points onto the boss. The more combo points on the boss, the bigger the damage bonus becomes as players attack this boss. The more Battle Energy you use, the more combo points you apply. To maximize combo points, your team must work together. You can only apply combo points to a boss if the previous attacker was another player. Any player who attacks the same boss twice or more in a row without having another player attack the boss between his attacks will not be able to apply any additional combo points. The combo point battle bonus multiplier also has a maximum limit. Any combo points after maxing out the bonus will not have any effect. Daily MVP Rewards Team Battle is not just about the strongest players. In this episode, all players can contribute to the victories of your team. Team Battle distinguishes and rewards these players by giving them Most Valuable Player rewards at the end of the day for various achievements. *MVP MOST SYNTHETIC ENERGON FOUND - the player who finds the most Synthetic Energon for the team during the day will be rewarded for this at the end of the day. *MVP MOST BOSSES FOUND - the player who finds the most bosses by scanning missions during the day will be rewarded for this at the end of the day. *MVP MOST DAMAGE DONE - the player who cumulatively deals the most damage to bosses throughout the day will be rewarded for this at the end of the day. Episode Points In Team Battle, you will earn Episode Points based on the amount of damage you deal to a boss. Every boss has a total point value and the more damage you deal to a boss, the bigger the portion of this total point value you personally earn. By defeating the boss, the team earns special Team Co-op episode points as an additional reward. These points are only added to the team's score, not the individual players. Participating In The Episode #Find the episode bosses by scanning any mission. #Select Battle Energy and battle the boss! #If the boss is too strong, work together with your allies to defeat the enemy! #Earn special rewards with Episode Points. Everyone who participates receives rewards! Battling A Boss After finding a boss, tap "ACCEPT" to engage in combat. The amount of time available for the battle depends on which episode boss you face. Battling a boss consumes Battle Cubes. You and your team may battle a boss as many times as you like within the given time limit. If the boss' health drops to "0" before the time expires, the battle is won. Rewards For All If the boss is defeated within the time limit, everyone who participated in the battle receives Episode Medals. Additional rewards; such as more Episode Medals, Battle Cube Recharges, and Bonus Episode Points, are granted to player who accomplish the following goals: *First Attacker: The first player to discover and attack a Boss. *Finisher: The player to deal the finishing blow to a boss. *Rewards For Joining: Everyone who participates in a Boss battle receives rewards. *Friendship Bonuses: Defeat a Boss with enough players and everyone will earn extra rewards! Rewards are only earned if the Boss is defeated within the time limit. List of Events *Harvest of the Insecticons (December 21st-December 22nd, 2012 & January 9th-January 14th, 2013) - Raidboss Event *Day of the Dinobots (Part 1) (April 4th-April 11th, 2013) - Raidboss Event *Robots in the Sky (April 18th-April 24th, 2013) - Raidboss Event *Fatal Furies (April 29th - May 6th, 2013) - Raidboss Event *Unleash the Beasts (May 9th-May 16th, 2013) - Raidboss Event *Cold Delivery (May 17th-May 23th, 2013) - Raidboss Event *Countdown to Extinction (May 24-May 31st, 2013) - Raidboss Event *Day of the Dinobots (Part 2) (June 5th-June 12th, 2013) - Raidboss Event *Heavy Metal War (Part 1) (June 13th-June 20, 2013) - Raidboss Event *All Hail Galvatron (June 21st-June 27th, 2013) - Raidboss Event *The Bee Team (June 28th - July 5th, 2013) - Raidboss Event *Nemesis Rising (July 8th-July 15th, 2013) - Raidboss Event *Road to Ruin (July 16th-July 23rd, 2013) - Raidboss Event *Full Assault (July 24th-July 30th, 2013) - Raidboss Event *Covert Operations (July 31st - August 6th, 2013) - Campaign Event *War Dawn (August 7th - August 13th, 2013) - Raidboss Event *To the Rescue (August 14th - August 20th, 2013) - Campaign Event *The Thin Blue Line (August 21th - August 27th, 2013) - Raidboss Event *Junkion Reunion (August 28th - September 3rd, 2013) - Campaign Event *September to Remember Events pack: **One Shall Fall (September 4th - September 10th, 2013) - Raidboss Event **S.O.S. Dinobots (September 11th- September 17th, 2013) - Campaign Event **The Omega Corps (September 18th - September 24th, 2013) - PVP Event **The Colossus War (September 25th - October 1st, 2013) - Raidboss Event *Call Of The Primitives (October 2nd - October 8th, 2013) - Campaign Event *By Land, Sea, or Air (October 9th - October 15th, 2013) - PVP Event *Eagle Eyes (October 16th - October 22nd, 2013) - Raidboss Event *End of the Road (October 23rd - October 29th, 2013) - Campaign Event *Ghost in the Machine (October 30th - November 5th, 2013) - Raidboss Event *The Golden Lagoon (November 6th - November 12th, 2013) - Campaign Event *Espionage (November 14th - November 20th, 2013) - PVP Event *Fan Favorite (November 21th, 2013 - November 27th, 2013) - Raidboss Event *The Master Builders (November 28th, 2013 - December 3th, 2013) - Campaign Event *Beast Wars (December 4th - December 10th, 2013) - Raidboss Event *Prime Evil (December 11th - December 17th, 2013) - PVP Event *The War Within (December 18th - December 24th, 2013) - Raidboss Event *Golden Age (December 25th, 2013 - December 31st, 2013) - Campaign Event *The Battle For Autobot City (January 1st, 2014 - January 7th, 2014) - Raidboss Event *The Coronation Of Starscream (January 7th, 2014 - January 14th, 2014) - Campaign Event *Mockery Of Justice (January 14th, 2014 - January 21st, 2014) - PVP Event *'Til All Are One (January 22nd, 2014 - January 28th, 2014) - Raidboss Event *Revelation (January 29th, 2014 - February 4th, 2014) - Campaign Event *Dark Cybertron (February 5th, 2014 - February 11th, 2014) - Team Battle Event *When Sparks Fly (February 19th, 2014 - February 25th, 2014) - Raidboss Event *Circuit Breaker (February 26th, 2014 - March 4th, 2014) - Campaign Event *Deadly Depths (March 5th, 2014 - March 11th, 2014) - Raidboss Event *Assault On Iacon (March 12th, 2014 - March 18th, 2014) - Team Battle Event *Dark Awakening (March 20th, 2014 - March 26th, 2014) - Campaign Event *Attack Of The Autobots (March 26th, 2014 - April 1st, 2014) - Raidboss Event *The Galactic Games (April 2nd, 2014 - April 8th, 2014) - Team Battle Event *Five Faces Of Darkness: Part 1 (April 10th, 2014 - April 15th, 2014) - Raidboss Event *Five Faces Of Darkness: Part 2 (April 16th, 2014 - April 22nd, 2014) - Campaign Event *Five Faces Of Darkness: Part 3 (April 23rd, 2014 - April 29th, 2014) - Raidboss Event *Monstrosity (April 30th, 2014 - May 6th, 2014) - Team Battle Even List of Gameplay Changes Day of the Dinobots (Part 1) * Level 6 and 7 raid bosses Robots in the Sky * Removed level 7 raid bosses * Four instead of three raid bosses * Double/Triple exp for upgrading and credit selling cards * Gold Episode Weapon Medals Fatal Furies * Special Ruby Crystal Medal for Top Finishers * All bosses and raid cards are Super Rare Unleash the Beasts * Ruby Crystal Medal removed * Max amount of reward bosses is 1 * Added Transmetal and Weapon Upgrading material * Only one character receives x2 bonus, instead of all Super Rares Cold Delivery *Raid cards' signature weapons are shields Countdown to Extinction *Three raid bosses instead of four at the start of the event *The 4th boss appeared at the middle of the event Day of the Dinobots (Part 2) *Five raid bosses instead of four *Ultra rare raid boss and card *x10 episode raid card bonus appeared *Tier episode space bridge introduced *Appearance of the X1-level bosses Heavy Metal War (Part 1) *Four raid bosses instead of five *Both forms of x3 raid card are in episode rewards *Appearance of the X2 level bosses All Hail Galvatron *Level 7 and 8 raid bosses *No X-level bosses The Bee Team *Upgraded Tier Space Bridge *No Ultra Rares in raid cards *x7 episode raid card instead of x10 Nemesis Rising *Human is the 3rd raid boss Road to Ruin *Tier rewards are increased for each tier *Discounts for Tier Space Bridge Full Assault *x10 Ultra Rare episode raid card instead of Super Rare x7 *All episode space bridge tiers are given a discount *Reward tiers returned to levels prior to Road to Ruin *Removal of all ?? bosses *Removal of 2x bonus when upgrading with or selling cards Covert Operations *Evolution Cards *Campaign Episodes *Split robot and alt cards for one reward tier *Bottom two reward cards not episode specific War Dawn *MVP bonus increased to 4x *Boss Episode *No Evolution Cards To the Rescue *Return of the Evolution Cards *Alt modes of wave leaders now available for capture *One Loop of Tiered Space Bridge consists of 6 tiers, instead of 5 The Thin Blue Line *Raid boss episode *MVP bonus back to 1.5x *Return of ??? bosses *Return of first attack energon bonus for second wave of bosses *Ruby medal re-introduced to purchase raid cards Junkion Reunion *Campaign episode *Ruby medals in place of episode gold warrior medals for capture rewards for bosses and waves *Ruby medals in place of episode gold weapon medals for victory rewards for bosses *3 versions of Episode Sharpshot; each with a different episode bonus (x3, x5, x7) One Shall Fall *Raid Boss episode *x10 raid card instead of x7 *x10 raid card cannot be purchased by ruby medals *One of three Ruby Space Bridges can give either of two Raid cards September 10th, 2013 game update: *Added Friend Invitation Bonus *Added Daily Login Bonus S.O.S. Dinobots *Campaign epsiode *4 raid characters instead of 3 *raid character bonus of x2, x3, x5, x10 *R5 raid character *no evolve raid character *evolve character as rank reward *other rank reward cards are only Elite not Episode *evolve boss weapons not part of weapons space bridge The Omega Corps *PvP episode *Introducing Ranks *No Ruby Medals *Attack bonus to cards of previous 2 episodes The Colossus War *Raid boss episode *Boss Points lowered By Land, Sea, or Air *PVP episode *First appearance of Ruby medals and Raid cards in PVP episodes *New Ranks *Critical damage is lowered for the episode *The strongest Raid card's weapon has double chance of Crit *No attack bonus for previous event characters Eagle Eyes *Raid boss episode *x7 Super Rare instead of x10 Ultra Rare *Ruby Medals Space Bridge allows to get stronger cards using cheaper Space Bridges Ghost in the Machine *Raid boss episode instead of PVP *No Ultra Rares in Ruby Medals Space Bridge *Transformation Cog's appearance *Ruby Medals Space Bridge allows to get only the cards you've spent medals for *Ultra Rare raider's bonus in Space Bridge decreases once per 48 hours Espionage *Added new PVP ranks Lieutenant '''and '''LT. Commander *Increased Battle Cube rewards for higher win streaks Prime Evil *Added new PVP ranks Commander, Captain, Major, and Magnus Golden Age * First Ultra Rare boss can be captured in all hard campaign missions The Battle For Autobot City * Ultra Rare evo 10x episode attack bonus card in raid boss episode Mockery Of Justice * Introduced a new battle pattern (front lines get attacked first) * New PVP rank of '''Trion '''is added 'Til All Are One * Two Ultra Rare raid cards and two Ultra Rare reward cards Category:Gameplay